Memories
by pinkstargummii
Summary: A rose only smells as sweet if you want it to be. And love will only be so fulfilled as hatred cancels out. When lovers pine for each other, that love, in its purest form, it will make you cry.


AN::  
  
I seem to be doing a lot of experiments these days. Well then. Enjoy  
  
Music: "Come What May" taken from Moulin Rouge movie. The dialogue/music from the Moulin Rouge tango [You probably have no clue what I'm talking about; that's ok, just read]  
  
~ Pucca [pinkstargummii]  
..::.. Memories ..::..  
  
Part I  
  
I stood once again, by the secluded sea-foam pond dipped with wilting water lilies, for what seems like the fiftieth-million time since the last time I was here with him. I saw my rippling reflection, a dark shadow hovering over the murky water, red crackling leaves drifted upon it, breaking my view of my shadow. A pale hue of tears trickled down my porcelain cheek, my (startling gray/sapphire blue/sweet cinnamon/spring jade/studded raven) eyes clouded with mist, I no longer saw only myself, and instead I imagined him standing next to me, a happy smile, of simpler times. I cast my eyes down, allowing the overflowing tears to trail down my cheeks like a creek. I didn't press my tears away like I would've done before, I didn't calm my rolling emotions, I simply let it have its way with me. My mind took me back to before.  
  
.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.  
  
He ran ahead of me, being the outgoing, adventurous elf he was, his wayward hair drifted into my face as I caught up to him; I took a handful of it and tugged gently, he tilted his head until he was able to see me. My (raspberry/peach/strawberry/apple) lips stretched into a grin, matching his in return. We skipped down the rough terrain covered in long grass and orange poppies. He fingered my {rusty red/smoldering black/honey brown/golden wheat/silver blonde} (wavy/straight/soft curls/smooth) long, waist-length/curt, shoulder-cut hair and twirled it around his delicate, lithe fingers. He planted a sweet kiss upon my temple while murmuring fragile words in Elven as I gazed out upon the magnificent scene before us, a roaring river snaked its way around the lively hills painted in a soft green pleasing to the eye.  
  
.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this," My voice was shaky as I dryly mouthed the song he composed for me. "It's like I've never seen the sky before," At this, I glanced above, seeing the humid clouds lazily drift by through the scarce leaves left upon the ancient tree. "Want to vanish inside your kiss," My hands automatically went up to my soft yet chapped lips as I finished the last syllable upon that line. Tears, more tears. "Everyday I'm lovin' you more and more." I couldn't stop them, they simply slid down without notice, without notice.  
  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing" The blue birds agreed with me, chirping in time with me, trying to connect me with the surrounding nature. "Come back to me, and forgive everything" More tears as I tried to bellow out my song to the world, curling my fists at my side as I leaned forward, gasping for breath. "Seasons may change, winter to spring" How ironic, it's summer to fall. I silently chatted to myself and laughed inwardly as I talked to myself. "I love you, 'till the end of time." I gasped for breath again as a sudden rush of tears got caught in my throat. My vision was still clouded as the droplets waved the smooth, glass-like water top.  
  
What is that? I couldn't tell from the reflection even if now calmed pond should show my visitor from behind. Who is it? I don't care anymore, nothing will heal the broken heart, shattered dream, and tattered soul of mine. The sad look washed over my features as I gazed down into the water and shivered. I shut my eyes and shed more tears. I don't know who I am anymore, I've seemed to lost all sense of dignity with in the last twenty minutes, I've lost something which I could not have. No smile, how radiant, could light up my face. No force, however strong could pull me out of my penetrating shell again, no one shall convince me, me and my sad music. We shall stay forever within the darkness, for light hurts us and stings like a thousand needles passing through the numerous broken pieces of heart and soul. I shall stay forever in my shell, picking up the pieces one by one, trying to use super glue to put back together what was rightfully mine. Nothing beautiful will make me call off the dragons and lower the drawbridge, never never.  
  
Silence answered my thoughts; no, I can't afford to live in the past, I can't. I have to go on, no matter what happens. The show must go on. All my life, I've lived upon lie upon lie, there is no beauty, no freedom, no truth, no love. I stay inside a showcase, and all my puking-green clouds of emotions are bottled up beautifully inside, on display. Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on. On top of it, I'll earn the kill, I have find the will to carry on with the, on with the, on with the show. My head held high as I felt the wet droplets trickled down my sharp jaw line.  
  
"Come what may, come what may, come what may, come~ what may, I will love you, until my dying day" A soft yet steady voice projected what I thought next, could it be? Could it really be him?  
  
"Come what may, come what may," I responded to his verse, spinning around as he placed his hands upon my waist covered by a (velvet/silky/smooth/delicate) {wrath of green/midnight stars/molten bronze/roaring fire/floaty turquoise/pallid purple/rose pink/burgundy nights/peach banana/sunny gold}material. (startling gray/sapphire blue/sweet cinnamon/spring jade/studded raven) met sea-foam green. Like always, his eyes gleamed under that autumn afternoon sun, shaded by the flying sunset maple leaves. He brushed my translucent tears away, I smiled.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves in such a perfect grace," He continued our song, using that tone which comforted me at night. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste And all of those of around you," His smooth voice flowed through me, like air through a filter; I captured only the best of him, his essence. "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side" Such beautiful lips mouthed-out the lyrics with me, me and my sad music, matching the perfect harmony. "Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide But I love you, till the end of time" Breathing in sync, I couldn't help but notice that his harsh jaw blended so wonderfully with his soft eyes, the sharp angles of his symmetrical face were honed and sun- kissed. So unlike my pale pasty cheeks that remained the same throughout my existence.  
  
"Come what may, come what may I will love you, until my dying day~" Our voices soared as we sought to make our song known to the world, taking me in his arms, he led me to that grassy green hill in which over looked the cotton candy blue river.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return." His fragile words rolled off the tip of his tongue as he gently trailed tender brushes against my ear, he gave a tug with his smoldering lips, and I sighed happily.  
  
"I missed you," Nothing held my tears back now, it flowed as before, but now it was happy tears, happy tears. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, trying to memorize my scent, (strawberry and crème/roses and maple/cinnamon and sugar/fresh coffee and vanilla/mint and toffee); I couldn't place my fingers upon his sweet essence, which much resembled the forest after a shallow refreshing shower, freshly pined.  
  
.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.  
  
Part II  
  
My heart ached to see her, to feel her, to touch her. I pretended to be asleep amongst my huddle of friends. I knew my eyes were blank as I tried to summon her image. Light wispy {rusty red/smoldering black/honey brown/golden wheat/silver blonde} (wavy/straight/soft curls/smooth) long, waist-length/curt, shoulder-cut hair framed her delicate face, high pink cheekbones, spreading lips of smiles, sly (startling gray/sapphire blue/sweet cinnamon/spring jade/studded raven) eyes that used to steal glances across the cheery wood dinner table. (name). Yes, that was her name, (name). An audible sigh escaped my lips, I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed; elves were suppose to be tranquil and happy, not troubled and sleepless. I couldn't help but think that she was simply having the best time in her life without me, without me.  
  
"His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand," I stood up and strolled, not far, but far enough so that they couldn't hear me. "His lips caress your skin," I needed to see her, to put my troubles behind me. My mind played a trick on me, it revealed her image, hiding behind a tree, her dress flowing from the sides. (velvet/silky/smooth/delicate) {wrath of green/midnight stars/molten bronze/roaring fire/floaty turquoise/pallid purple/rose pink/burgundy nights/peach banana/sunny gold}fabric stuck to her pale skin, hanging from her shoulders, the rest flowing out as the breeze brushed past it. Her hair drifted with the wind, causing her face to be clearly shown, those stunning eyes and (peachy/pink/rose red/copper) lips, she whispered my name and held out her arms; I went to her willingly. Placing my hand upon her delicate arm, it felt smooth and cool, like marble, pallid soft peachy marble. She ran from me, darting like a phantom deeper into the forest; I followed, tugging my (navy blue/forest green/midnight black) cloak tighter to me. She disappeared, dissolving just before she would've crashed into a boulder. Instead of turning away, I took a two-step and gently hopped on to the massive rock. "It's more than I can stand." I now poured out my heart to the dark night, deep venom boiled within me; my heart ached. "Why does my heart cry," Life drained from the emptiness of my heart, I hadn't cracked, I'm already broken. "Feelings I can't fight," My hands balled into fists, and I opened my mouth wide, belting out the words that reflected my pain. I realized that her shadow had taken me in a circle and that I was not far from camp. "You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me." The trees suddenly opened up a path for me, the new leaves sprouting. I dug my hands deep into the pockets and clenched my teeth hard. "And please believe me when I say I love you." The last syllables crescendo louder and louder, I don't care, let them hear me, I need to let my pain out. Still walking down the lane, I reached the clearing in which slept the hobbits; Gimili sat to one side, eyes wide open, dark chocolate pools with tears in them, which held so much sadness, hope and pity.  
  
I knew my eyes were blank once again as I took a seat next to a snoring Samewise and Gimili.  
  
"Things aren't always as they seem, my friend" His raspy voice told me, he was trying to wake my inner child and let me see the light.  
  
"Things are exactly as they seem," I had to rebel, for I was withering in a deep dark emotional pain as the empty space of my heart screamed.  
  
"Legolas, I may be a drunken little dwarf whose friends are pimps and girls from the brothels," This he told me quietly, stating the facts very clearly; I snorted at what he said.  
  
"But I know about art and love. Only because I long for it in every fiber of my being, she loves you, Legolas, I know it, she loves you." I could not process what he said, but I accepted it anyways though part of me still doubted and whished for him to leave me alone. I said nothing.  
  
.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.  
  
I held her close to me as we walked the trails of song birds, holding her precious as if she would be taken away from me if I let her leave me too long. Her face radiant as she perched upon the old mossy swing, softly creaking back and forth in the wind. Her {rusty red/smoldering black/honey brown/golden wheat/silver blonde} hair twinkled down her back, the studded jewels within her tresses waved with her body motion, making her more than I deserved. 


End file.
